Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the field of marking and cutting panels of wood or other materials. More specifically, the invention comprises a device which clamps to large flat panels and provides a true perpendicular edge for marking and/or cutting.
2. Description of the Related Art.
In the field of carpentry it is often necessary to make perpendicular cuts in large, flat panels. This is particularly true in cabinet making, where the cuts must be especially precise. Cabinets are typically made from large panels of highly finished plywood. These panels typically measure 4 feet by 8 feet. Because the panels are made in a rapid industrial process, the four edges bounding the panels are not perfectly perpendicular. Most cabinet cuts are therefore made by designating one edge as the reference edge (or xe2x80x9ctruexe2x80x9d edge), and thereafter referencing all angles and cuts off of that edge.
A carpentry square is commonly used to mark perpendicular lines extending inward from the true edge. Unfortunately, carpentry squares are typically only 26 inches long on their longest side. This means they cannot mark a full cut across a 4 foot wide panel. They also must be held firmly against the reference edge in order to give accurate results. As those familiar with the art will know, it is difficult to hold a framing square in place with one hand while marking with the otherxe2x80x94especially when the mark must be carried over a long distance. It would be preferable to have a square which could be secured in place, leaving both hands free for the marking process.
It would also be preferable to have a marking square which can actually serve as a saw guide. The prior art square cannot be used as a saw guide, since it is not thick enough to adequately guide the saw and since it will not remain fixed in place when force is placed against it.
The known devices for marking and cutting large panels are therefore limited in that they:
1. Cannot mark a full cut across a 4 foot panel;
2. Cannot be fixed in place to leave both the user""s hands free; and
3. Cannot serve as a saw guide.
The present invention is a carpentry marking and cutting guide particularly adapted for use on large flat panelsxe2x80x94such as pieces of plywood. The invention clamps onto large panels and remains in place while the user either uses it to mark a cutting line or uses it as a saw guide. Adjustment means are provided so that the user can easily adapt the device to panels of different sizes. Clamping means are provided so that the user can easily clamp the device to a panel.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide a carpentry marking and cutting guide which:
1. Can mark a full cut across a 4 foot panel;
2. Can be fixed in place to leave both the user""s hands free; and
3. Can serve as a saw guide.